Sick?
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: What tradgedy has befallen the Cohen house hold this time? Find out in this story. What happens when one of them get's sick? Will they be able to help that person? Who is it? Find out in this story! All reviews appreciated. Updated Chapter 6 UP!
1. I feelStrange

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C., or any of the characters of the show! (Sigh)! Oh well!

A/n- This is my first O.C. fan-fic, so I hope you enjoy it! All reviews and comments appreciated all Flames used on the camp fire to make SMORES! Yumm!

Chapter 1: "I feel..., 'Strange.' "

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on guys, Your going to be late for school!" Kirsten yelled, loud enough to were Ryan could hear her out in the pool house. Sandy sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, waiting for breakfast. "Guys. your going to be late!" Kirsten yelled again working on breakfast. "If they were any slower they would be extinct!" Kirsten exclaimed and looked frustratingly at Sandy. "Watch this...," Sandy replied and smiled. Kirsten looked confusingly at Sandy and smiled, "What are you going to do?" She asked. "You'll see...," Sandy exclaimed, "Seth Ezekiel Cohen, get down here NOW!" he yelled. Just then Seth came bolting down the stairs, "What did I do to cause you to use the horrid middle name?" he asked and sat down beside Sandy at the table.

"I told you." Sandy replied, and continued to read his newspaper. "Okay, I feel this is one of those, 'weird parent things,' that I don't want to know of, so I wont ask." Seth said and burried his face in a comic. "You still got one more." Kirsten smiled, and put their breakfast on plates. "Your right...," Sandy said, "Ryan..." "Yeah?" Ryan asked and slowly walked into the kitchen. "Aw, you came in just when he was about to tell your middle name, how could you do that?" Seth asked. "I don't know, I guess that I don't need all three of my names called." he yawned and sat down on the opposite side of Sandy.

"Sleep well?" Kirsten asked and sat a plate infront of Seth, and her husband. "Yeah, except for the part where I was awakened by my middle name, I was scared there for a minute, until I knew that it was you." Seth replied and began to dig in to one of the pancakes. "What about you Ryan?" Kirsten asked and put a plate down infront of him and sat her's down before she took her seat. "Good, I guess." Ryan replied and looked down at the pancakes that were before him. He really didn't feel like eating them at all, he really didn't feel like eating anything at the moment.

"Aren't you hungry?" a voice disturbed his thoughts. "Huh?" he looked up to see Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth staring at him. "I said, 'Aren't you hungry?' " Sandy asked and put his newspaper down. "Not really, sorry Kirsten, but I'm not really hungry at the moment, I mean they look good and all...," Ryan started. "Thanks Ryan, you don't have to explain." she said and smiled at him. Ryan always wanted to explain so he wouldn't hurt someone's feelings.

"Yeah, I know Ryan, I wouldn't eat mom's food either." he said and grabbed for one of Ryan's pancakes. Kirsten smacked her son's hand, "Ha ha, very funny, Ryan, I'll put these up for you if you want them later, okay?" Kirsten asked. "Huh, Oh yeah, right, thanks." Ryan replied and started down at his hands. Sandy was starting to get worried about Ryan, "What's on your mind Ryan?" Sandy asked. "Nothing, I'm fine, just thinking about that test that we have today." Ryan replied, but that wasn't it, he felt, weird, not like himself, almost..., strange. "I'm sure you'll do fine sweetie." Kirsten said and sat back down. "Yeah, you'll do fine." Sandy encouraged.

"You should be more like me, I'm not worried." Seth replied. "What if that kid who you normally cheat from isn't there?" Ryan asked not taking his gaze from his hands. "Well, that could be a problem...," Seth caught two glares from his parents, "We're just kidding." Seth said. "I hope so." Sandy replied, and got up out of his chair. "Breakfast was delicious as always, thank-you, um kids, you need a ride to school?" Sandy asked and grabbed his breifcase and coat. "Nah, I'm riding my scooter, you Ryan?" Seth asked. "I'll walk." Ryan informed, he wondered how that would be possible, he could hardly keep up this 'charade' infront of the Cohens. "You sure?" Sandy asked, "It would be no problem." "We're sure dad." Seth got up and grabbed his coat and back pack, "I'll be waiting for you out front." Seth replied and headed for the door.

"You sure your okay?" Sandy asked. "Yeah, perfectly fine." Ryan said and headed toward the pool house to grab his stuff.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So, Ryan what was that all about at breakfast?" Seth asked scooting himself across the sidewalk. "I just wasn't hungry, that's all." Ryan lied, he wasn't feeling so well, he felt like if he was going to throw up wether his stomach was full or not. "Whatever you say." Seth replied. Ryan felt a pain shoot thru his head and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, his vison was blurred and he felt dizzy. Ryan slowly fell to the ground unconcious.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth saw Ryan fall and jumped off his scooter, then ran over to his fallen friend. "Ryan, you okay?" he asked and turned the unconcious Ryan over. Seth began to tap Ryan on the face, to try to wake him up. Nothing. "Come on Ryan, get up." Seth encouraged and began to take out his cell-phone when Ryan moaned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryan felt the blackness come over him, and as soon as he accepted it, it went away. He felt sharp pains all through his body and wondered where he was. "Come on Ryan, open your eyes." he heard someone encourage. The voice sounded scared. _"What was scaring this voice so much?"_ Ryan thought and opened his eyes to see the face of Seth. "What happened?" he muttered, and tried to sit up. "That's a good question." Seth replied and put a hand on Ryan to keep him lying down. "Are you okay?" Seth asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, um I guess that I slipped over a rock and fell, I must have hit my head too hard or something, because I fell into unconciousness." Ryan explained and sat up. "You sure your okay?" Seth asked. He felt like Ryan wasn't telling him the full truth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan got up and the two walked the rest of the way to school, with Seth in the lead. For that, Ryan was grateful, because he couldn't see the that Ryan was holding on to stuff, so he wouldn't fall over.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryan walked into the lunchroom at 12:30 that day so he could eat lunch. He really didn't feel like eating again, but grabbed a lunch anyway and sat down next to his friends. Ryan scooted his tray away from him and put his head in his hands on the table. "Ryan, you okay, Earth to Ryan?" Summer mused. "Yeah?" Ryan asked and lifted his head up. His face was pale, and clammy looking. "I said do you want to go hang out after school with me and Coop?" she asked. _"I don't feel like being out now."_ Ryan thought, "Nah, I have some stuff to do this afternoon." Ryan informed. "You sure?" Marrissa asked upsetingly, she wanted Ryan to go. "Yeah, I'm sure." Ryan put his head back in the place in his hands on the table.

"Well, it looks like it's just me, Seth, and you." Summer said. "Um, I just remember I have to do some stuff this afternoon too, so I can't come." Seth replied. "Okay then, it's just me and you Coop." Summer said again and finished her lunch. "That's fine." Marrissa said and also finished her lunch. "Ryan, aren't you going to eat?" Seth asked. "Not hungry." Ryan murmered, his face still burried in his hands. "That's what you said this morning, Ryan you need to eat something, Ryan, Ryan do you hear me?" Seth asked. "Huh?" Ryan asked startled, he had accidently fell asleep. "Nevermind." Seth said as the bell ring and the four walked to their next class.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryan and Seth walked into their home. It took all he could to walk all the way back to there home, and to prove to Seth that he was okay. "Ryan, you want to go up to my room and play football, you against me, Packers, against the Steeles?" Seth asked. "Um, I have to go do my homework." Ryan said. "Oh, come on, you never do your homework right now...," Seth started. "Seth, I need to go do my homework, I have alot to do." Ryan felt like he was going to collapse right infront of Seth if he didn't get out of there soon. "Whatever dude, I'll be up in my room if you change your mind." Seth said and headed up to his room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryan walked into the pool house and didn't turn on the lights, he dropped his stuff in the floor and left his jacket and shoes on. Ryan climbed into his bed and covered up, he was so cold, he slowly felt himself being taunted by the darkness, and he gladly accepted it.

**TBC-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/n- Okay, that was the first chapter, will post up more soon! Thanks for **Reading, **now please, **Review.** Thanks again!

**-**CklovesMe2040


	2. What's wrong with Ryan?

**Disclaimer**- I do **not** own **The O.C.**, or **any of the characters** of the show! (**SIGH!) **lol!

**A/n**- All **reviews appreciated**, all **flames **used on the campfire to make Smores! Yumm! All review responses at the bottom of the page! Thank-you.

CklovesMe2040.

Chapter 2: What's wrong with Ryan?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yo Ryan, it's time for supper!" Seth yelled. He knew his friend hadn't ate lunch or breakfast, so he should be hungry now! "Ryan, did you hear me?" Seth asked, knocking on the door. "Yeah Seth, I will be there in a minute." Ryan called, and got out of bed. He changed into his pajamas and headed toward the bathroom.

He walked to his bathroom and rinsed his face off with cold water. When he stood up he felt like the whole world was spinning around him. He took a deep breath, _"Now's time to put on the 'strong front' infront of Sandy and Kirsten." _Ryan thought and exited the pool house.

"You know Seth told me that you were cooped up in the pool house all afternoon, what were you doing?" Sandy asked and placed a couple of bags of chinese food on the counter. "I was busy studying." Ryan replied. 'Sleeping' was more like it, but they didn't have to know that, atleast today was Friday, and he wouldn't have to study till' Saturday or Sunday.

"So what's for dinner?" Seth asked walking into the kitchen, in his pajamas. "Chinese." he replied and started unloading carton after carton out of the bags. Ryan grabbed a carton and sat down at the dining room table where everybody else was already sitting. "Oh, I meant to grab the rice." Kirsten said and started to get up. "I'll get it." Ryan said and jumped up before her, this action caused Ryan to get even more dizzy then what he already was. He quickly walked to the kitchen where nobody would notice the expression on his face.

"Ryan, bring some paper-towels when you come back too, okay?" Seth called. "Yeah sure!" Ryan yelled back. Every little noise from the Cohens conversing in the other room to the dripping of the faucet, made Ryan's head fill like it could explode. Ryan almost forgot what he was getting, he quickly grabbed the rice and walked back into the dining room. He placed the rice on the table, "Oh I forgot, the paper-towels!" he exclaimed and quickly turned to go and retrieve them.

This 'fast motion' also caused Ryan to fell dizzy and his vision started to blur, his head was pounding and he felt like he could just crash down any minute..., and he did. Ryan fell to the floor in a heap, the darkness of unconciousness taking over him when he hit the floor below.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth saw Ryan stop in his tracks on the way to the kitchen, and start to breath heavily. "Ryan, you okay?" Sandy asked. No response. "Ryan, answer me, are you allright?" Sandy asked again, still no answer came from their 'adopted' son. Sandy got up out of his chair and started to approach Ryan, "Are you allright?" he asked again. Still no answer, but Ryan fell to the floor unconcious as Sandy was nearing him.

Moments later, Sandy knelt in the floor beside Ryan, and Kirsten and Seth stood beside him. "Is he okay dad?" Seth asked worriedly. "I don't know son." Sandy replied and gently turned Ryan over onto his back. "He's still breathing, I think that he will be okay." Sandy replied. Kirsten, now in the floor on the opposite side of Ryan, put her hand on his forehead, "He's burning up, Sandy." She exclaimed. When she removed her hand she saw him shiver, "But, he is cold." she said and went to go get some blankets.

"Seth, help me get him to the couch." Sandy replied, and the two carefully lifted Ryan and carried him to the couch. Kirsten returned moments later, with about four blankets and his pillow from the pool house. She covered him up and put the pillow under his head then went to the bathroom to get a damp cloth, to bring down his fever, and sat down beside Ryan wiping his head with the cloth.

"What do you think happened to him Sandy?" Kirsten asked. "I don't know, he didn't look so well this morning, he looked like he was about to collapse right in front of us." he replied and stared at Ryan. "Um dad, he did collapse...," Seth started. "I know that son, I'm not blind." Sandy interrupted. "No, I mean, this morning, on the way to school, I was riding my scooter, I saw him fall, he was uncon, uncon, uncon...," "Unconcious." Sandy replied. "Yeah, unconcious for a few minutes, he claimed he tripped and hit his head to hard, then at school he didn't eat his lunch, and fell asleep while talking to Summer, Marrissa, and me." Seth finished and worriedly looked at his friend and brother.

Sandy and Kirsten looked down at Ryan. "I'll call Dr. Micheals in the morning, I'll have him to come and check Ryan out." Sandy said. "Do you think that we should take him to the hospital now?" Kirsten asked, not taring her gaze off of her son. "Nah, he'll be allright." Sandy said, and the three sat in silence, forgetting about the food that they had not finished.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryan felt like there was a whole construction team in his head, sawing, hammering, bull dozing, hammering some more. He moaned when he felt that pain go into his whole body. Ryan felt a cold cloth on his head and shivered. Kirsten looked down at Ryan when she heard a noise. "He's waking up Sandy." Kirsten replied calmly. Sandy and Seth gathered around Ryan.

Ryan opened his eyes to see, Kirsten, Sandy, and Seth staring at him. "What happened?" he asked, "Is something wrong?" he asked now panic rising up with him. "Calm down, everything is allright." Sandy soothed. "What happened?" Ryan asked again more calmly now. "You fell unconcious to the ground, why, I really don't know." Sandy replied. "How you feeling sweetie?" Kirsten asked. "Not so good." Ryan replied and shivered when he felt a twinge of coldness go down his spine. Kirsten got up and went to get some more blankets, and to re-wet the cloth that she had been using on Ryan's forehead.

Moments later Kirsten returned with two more blankets, a damp cloth, and some tylenol and a glass of sprite. "Here." Kirsten handed the two tylenol to Ryan, and he took them, drinking some of the sprite that she had offered him. "Thanks." he replied, it helped, not much, but it helped.

"Get some rest." Kirsten said and started to wipe Ryan's forehead again. Ryan didn't need to be told twice, he slowly drifted off into the blackness of slumber once more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sandy walked down the stairs the next morning and saw Kirsten sitting there wiping the cloth on Ryan's forehead. Sandy had stayed up half the night watching him, and Kirsten the last half. "How is he doing?" Sandy asked. He was already in a dress suit and his shoes. "He's been asleep all night, have you called the doctor's office yet?" she asked. "Yeah, Dr. Micheals is on his way from the clinic." Sandy said and sat two cups of coffee beside Kirsten and Ryan. "Thank-you." she said and took a sip of her's then put it back down.

Seth walked down the stairs and entered into the living room where his parent sat, and his friend, and brother Ryan, slept. "How is he?" he asked. "Sleeping." Kirsten said and watched as her son sat down in a chair beside her and Ryan.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Must be Dr. Micheals, I'll get it." Sandy got up and headed for the door. "Hello Dr. Micheals, come in." he replied and opened the door so the doctor could come in. "Thank-you." he replied, then followed Sandy to the living room. "Kirsten, nice to see you again, and Seth." Dr. Micheals said then looked down at the sleeping Ryan.

"So what's wrong with Mr. Atwood?" he asked and sat down infront of him. "He passed out last night at about, eight-thirty, he woke up at about two this morning, and has slept since." Sandy informed. The doctor felt Ryan's forehead, and found that he was running a fever of 101.2. When the doctor took his hand off of Ryan's forehead, the young man groaned and opened his eyes to see a man that he had never seen before. "Hello Ryan, I'm Dr. Micheals, what's seems to be the problem?" he asked. "Where am I?" Ryan asked, ignoring the unfamiliar doctor's question. "Your at home sweetie." Kirsten said and took Ryan's hand. "What is bothering you today Ryan?" the doctor asked again and stared at him.

"I hurt all over, my head feels like it's going to explode, I can't walk in far distances with out getting weak, and I'm really tired." Ryan said. "Have you ate anything since yesterday, or threw up anything, or felt nauses in some way?" the doctor asked. "He hasn't ate anything yesterday, or this morning, he hasn't threw up for what I know of." Kirsten replied, still holding her son's hand. "Have you felt nauses or threw up lately?" the doctor asked. "Yes, I feel nauses, but I haven't threw up anything." Ryan shivered. Kirsten grabbed another blanket and covered him up, soon Ryan was asleep again.

"I'm going to get a blood sample, and work on it in the lab, I'll let you know if I find anything." the doctor said and took Ryan's blood. "Thanks, doctor." Sandy replied. "No problem, I'll let you know." the doctor said then left the Cohen house.

"We'll find out what's wrong soon sweetie, I promise." Kirsten said not taking her son's hand out of her's. She wiped his forehead with the cloth, with her other hand. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Seth whispered and walked over to the door. When he opened it there stood Summer and Marrissa, the two walked into Seth's house, and stood at the entrance. "Where's Ryan at?" Summer asked. "Shhhh!" she heard from Sandy and Kirsten in the living room. Summer and Marrissa walked in to see Ryan asleep on the couch, piled up with about, seven to eight blankets, he was pale, and holding Kirsten's hand. Sandy sat close beside the two watching Ryan.

"What happened?" Marrissa asked. "He passed out last night in the dining room, the doctor just left." Seth whispered so he wouldn't wake up Ryan. "Oh, okay, we were just wondering if you two wanted to hang out, um tell Ryan that I hope he get's feeling better." Marrissa said. "We will." Sandy whispered. "We'll either call or check in on him later." Summer said. "Okay." Kirsten replied. The two turned to leave but was stopped by Sandy, "Could you put this on the door on your way out?" he handed the two a sign that said, 'Don't ring the door bell.' "Sure Mr. Cohen." Summer said and the two left the four.

**TBC!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**A/n-** Thanks for **Reading, **now please **Review!** Now off to my reviewers:

Review Responses:

**Niki Greenleaf- **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, I love the sick Ryan! I hope that you enjoyes this chapter as much as the last! Once again thanks!

**J()- **Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad that you liked the story so far! The answer to your question is that this story takes place some time in between this last season that we just got finished watching! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last! Thanks again!

**A/n**- Thanks to all who has read the following chapters! I hope that you liked them! See you later!

CklovesMe2040.


	3. The phone call

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own the **O.C.,** or **any of the characters** of the show.

**A/n- **All **reviews** appreciated, all **flames** used on the campfire to maks Smores, Yumm! All review responses at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

CklovesMe2040.

Chapter 3: The phone call...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kirsten, Sandy, and Seth had been sitting beside the sleeping Ryan for about three hours now. They were awaiting the call from the doctor's office. All of a sudden the phone rang, and the three looked at it. "I'll get it." Seth replied. He got up and walked over to the reciever, then picked up the phone, "Cohen residence, Seth speaking." He said. "No grandpa, we can't come over tonight, Ryan's sick, allright, I'll tell him, bye." Seth walked back over to his chair and sat down.

"Who was that?" Sandy asked. "Grandpa, he wanted to know if we could come over tonight, I told him about Ryan, so he asked if you could come over, he had a important issue to discuss with you about." Seth shrugged. "Who, me?" Sandy asked. "Yep." Seth replied. "Wonder what that's all about." Sandy asked himself and got up. He grabbed his breifcase and headed for the door. "Be back as soon as I can...," Sandy said, "Call me if anything come's up." he replied. "I will." Kirsten said and watched her husband leave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryan woke up with the same pain in his head, except he hurt worse. "Hey sweetie, how you feeling." Kirsten said. "Mmmmm...," Ryan moaned. "Shhh, I'll take that as a 'bad'." Kirsten replied. "Do you feel like eating something?" She picked up a bowl of chicken broth.. Ryan shrugged. Kirsten helped Ryan eat atleast a few bites of the broth, then Ryan felt sick and he didn't want anymore. Just then the phone rang, "Seth can you get that?" Kirsten asked. She went to go get another blanket for Ryan.

"Yeah mom." Seth replied, and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Okay, hold on just one moment." "Mom, it's Dr. Micheals." Seth called and put the phone down. Kirsten rushed into the room and handed the blanket to Seth, "Hello, Okay, yeah, you found something else too, you don't, Okay, I'll tell him, okay, thanks, bye." Kirsten hung the phone up and her face was drawed down. "What's wrong Mom?" Seth asked and covered Ryan up. "Um, he has the flu, but there is something else too...," Kirsten replied. "What is it?" Seth asked. Ryan and Seth both looked at their mom in horror. "Um, they don't know...," Kirsten looked down at Ryan. The look in his face, she never wanted to see that look again.

"Is there something, terribly wrong with him?" Seth asked. "They don't know what's wrong with him, Seth, they just don't know...," Kirsten kept her eyes on Ryan. He had the facial expression of complete horror. "I'm sure it's nothing though, so don't worry sweetie." Kirsten replied. Ryan could tell that she wasn't really meaning what she said. "You two should watch some T.V., I'm going to go and clean the kitchen up a little, call me if you need me." Kirsten left and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sure it's nothing dude, what do you want to watch?" Seth asked and started flipping throughtthe channels. "It don't matter." Ryan replied, he had his mind on what 'else' was wrong with him. _"What could it be?"_ he thought, and watched Seth put it on a basketball game.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sandy?" Kirsten asked. "Yeah, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Ryan?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah, he has the flu and something 'else'." She replied. "What is the 'something else' that we're dealing with here?" Sandy asked. "I don't know, they don't know, they said that they would call as soon as they found out." Kirsten replied. "I'm worried Sandy, he's freezing cold, but he has a fever of now, 102.3, I just checked a few minutes ago." Kirsten said.

"I'm on my way...," Sandy said and hung up the phone. Kirsten walked back into the living room to see Ryan had fallen asleep again. The phone rang again and Kirsten grabbed it, "Hello?" she asked. "Um, Mrs. Cohen, I need you to get a 'Ryan Atwood' to the hosital immeadiately." the voice said. "What's wrong?" Kirsten asked. "Just get him here mam, do you need us to come get him?" She asked. "No, we'll be there soon." Kirsten said and hung up the phone. "Seth call your father, tell him to meet us at the hospital." Kirsten said. "Why?" Seth asked getting up to get the phone. "Just do it!" Kirsten replied. "Ryan, sweetie, wake up." Kirsten lightly shook Ryan. No response. "Ryan?" she asked. Ryan had slipt off into the realm of unconciousness. "Seth, help me get him to the mini-van." she replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Seth had done called his dad, now he worriedly started to help his mom. He grabbed Ryan, with the help of his mom. Kiirsten jumped in the back of the 'mini-van' and sat down and put Ryan's head on her lap, she handed Seth the keys. Seth knew this had to be bad, if his mom was letting him drive. Seth got in the driver's seat of the car and started it up. "You ready?" he asked, while getting buckled. "Yeah." Kirsten said and covered Ryan up with two blankets. The three drove to the hospital.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sandy walked into the hospital and walked to the Reception's desk. "Room for a 'Ryan Atwood' please." Ryan said. The receptionist quickly typed on her computer then turned to Sandy, "Room 306." she said. Sandy quickly ran to the elevator and pushed number three.

The elevator ride seemed like an eternity, and Sandy finally got off on the third floor. He quickly walked down the hall-way until he reached room 306. He walked in to see his son, Kirsten, and his other son Ryan sleeping. He had an Iv in his arm, and was in a hospital gown. "What's wrong with him Kirsten?" he asked and sat down beside Ryan."I don't know, the doctors are running more tests." Kirsten said.

"Well then why is he here, if they don't know what's wrong with him?" Sandy asked. "I don't know, they told me that it was an emergency, and that we needed to get him down here as soon as we could...," Kirsten said. "So I did." she finished. Ryan groaned and the three looked down at him.

Ryan felt like he did earlier in the day, except for worse. Ryan opened his eyes to see a white room. _"What has happened to me?"_ he thought and started to panick. "Ryan, Ryan, calm down, it's okay." Kirsten said. "Mom?" he asked. "Yes sweetie, I'm here." she replied. "What happened?" he asked. He did not know why he was in the hospital in the first place. "We don't know, the doctors said that we needed to get you down here immeadiately, they said that there was an emergency." Kirsten said. "What's wrong with me?" Ryan asked. He was starting to get jumpy, and shaky. "I don't know son, I don't know, but it will be okay, allright?" Sandy asked. "Yeah." Ryan replied, his voice sounded a little shaky, and doubtful. _"How could it be nothing if the doctors said that it was and emergency? I feel like all I have is the flu? What could it be?" _

A knock on the door interrupted Ryan's thoughts. "Come in." Sandy yelled. "Was you doing anything exciting, Mr. Atwood?" a nurse asked. "He was a little frightened when he woke up, he didn't know where he was, or what was wrong with him." Kirsten said, and shot an aggrivated look toward the nurse. "Well, I noticed that his heart rate went up, so I just wanted to check on him." the nurse said then left. Ryan shot Kirsten and Sandy a questioning look. "We are as clue-less as you are." Sandy replied. Ryan nodded. "Ryan, how are you feeling?" Seth asked. "Like I got the flu, and **nothing** else." Ryan replied and grabbed the remote, when there was another knock on the door. "You have got to be kidding me, I just grabbed a remote!" Ryan exclaimed. "Come in." Sandy said.

In walked Caleb, Julie, Marrissa, and Summer. "Hey Ryan, how you feeling?" Caleb asked. "Like I have the flu." Ryan replied. Caleb patted his grandson on the shoulder. "Hey." Marrissa said and walked over to Ryan. "Hey." he replied, and lightly smiled. "So why are you here?" Summer asked. "They don't know." Kirsten replied. "Oh, okay, I'm sorry." she looked over at Marrissa. Ryan looked down at his hands. He wished that he knew why he was here, but he didn't. There was a knock on the door and everyone turned around to see a doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kirk Strong, um, I need to speak to a Mr. or Mrs. Cohen." he replied and looked at the faces. "Be right back." Sandy replied, and him and Kirsten left the hospital room.

Everyone had went silent and was now staring at Ryan, except for Ryan who whas staring at the closed door. _"What's wrong with me? Is it so bad where they have to take my parents out of the room to tell them? Am I going to die?"_ Ryan thought and continued to stare at the door. Seth saw Ryan's jumpiness in his eyes, "I'm sure it's nothing Ryan." Ryan obviously didn't hear him, he continued to stare silently at the door. "Ryan, did you hear me?" Seth approached Ryan. "Ryan?" Marrissa asked. Ryan started to shake, he was going into convulsions. "Ryan, calm down, calm down son, everything is going to be okay." Caleb said trying to keep Ryan still. "Grandpa, what's happening to me?" he asked. "Calm down, Julie go get a nurse!" Caleb yelled.

"We need a nurse in here!" Just then a nurse ran in, she immeadiately grabbed a siringe out of the cabinet and filled it with something out of a bottle. "What's happening to him?" Marrissa screamed, tears running down her face. She didn't like seeing Ryan this way. The nurse ignored her then ran over to Ryan, she immeadiately put the sirenge in his arm. "Calm down, calm down, everything will be allright, it's okay." the nurse soothed. Ryan was taking quick, sharp breaths. "Shh, calm down." she said again. Ryan soon started to take deep, shallow breaths again, and he soon fell asleep. "What was happening to him?" Marrissa screamed again, tears still running down her face. "He was going into shock, which causes convulsions, I gave him something to calm him down and put him to sleep, he'll be out of it for a few hours." the nurse said then left.

Kirsten and Sandy walked in, "Any news?" Seth asked. "No, they said they know there's something, they just can't find it yet." Sandy said and re-took his seat beside Ryan. "What happened in here?" Sandy asked, he noticed Marrissa crying and that everyone was a little edgy. "He went into shock, he started to have convulsions, the nurse gave him something to calm him down, and put him to sleep." Caleb replied, his voice sounding full of worry and fright. Kirsten resumed her seat on the other side of Ryan, and held his hand.

_"What could be wrong with my son?" _She thought and stared at Ryan, she hoped that nothing bad was wrong with Ryan. She also hoped that the doctors could find out about it very soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/n- **Thanks for **reading**, now please **review!** I hope that everybody has liked the story so far! I thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story, and if I forget someone in the **review responses**, I am terribly sorry, and thank you for reviewing! Now off to me **Reviewers!**

**Review Responses:**

**Callie-Cat- **Thanks for the nice review! I hope you liked this last chapter.

**Kieriens-** Thanks, for the nice review. I will work on my spelling and grammar.

**kursk-** Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad that you have liked the story so far! I hope that you liked this chapter!

**JenJenxx-** Thanks for the nice review! Ryan will get better later. (Maybe) lol! I hope that you liked this chapter as well as you liked the other two chapters!

**Ansy Pansy aka Panz-** Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and the detail of them! I hope that you liked this last chapter!

**Rach CD Atwood-** Thanks for the nice review! I like your pen-name! I hope that you liked this chapter! I'm glad that you liked the last chapters! I made Ryan worse. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Nikki Greenleaf-** Thanks for the nice review! I hope that I made Ryan worse for you in this chapter! I also hope that I put enough drama in the story for you! Hope you liked this chapter!

**I-Believe-in-Butterflies-** Hey J! Thanks for the nice review! I like your oen-nam too! Here's the answer to your other question: Yes they are together, I'm a big Marrissa-Ryan fan, and a Summer-Seth fan! (Yes Ryan is cute all the time, and I know what you mean!) Hope you liked this chapter!

**A/n- **Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed! I am glad that you like this story! If I forgot anyone, I am terribly sorry! Thanks!

CklovesMe2040.


	4. Finding Something?

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the O.C. or any of the characters of the show. If you think I own it, then you are wrong. I do not own it at all!

**A/n-** All reviews appreciated! All flames are used on the camp fire to warm you up! All review responses at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 4: Finding something?

Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, Caleb, Julie, Marrissa, and Summer sat in the waiting room on the third floor of the hospital. The doctors said that they were running tests, and that they could go in when Ryan would wake up again. Seth, Summer, and Marrissa sat on the other side of the waiting room, "What do you think is wrong with him Seth?" Marrissa asked. "I don't know, they can't find nothing, I don't understand while they are keeping him here if they can't find something." Seth explained. Just then the others walked over to the three. "We're going to go down to the cafeteria, do you guys want to come?" Julie asked. "Nah, I'll probably go to the vending machine and get something." Seth replied. "We'll bring you guys up some food, okay?" Sandy replied. "Okay." Marrissa replied, while the adults left the three in the waiting room.

"So, now what?" Summer asked. "I guess we wait." Marrissa replied. "So, when do you think that Ryan will get out of the hospital?" Summer asked Seth. "Don't know, hope soon." Seth replied and stared down at his hands. "Right." Summer replied. Just then a doctor came out, "Um, can I see a Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" the doctor asked. "Um, there not up here right now, but I'm there son Seth, so can I help you?" he asked while walking over to the doctor. "No, I really need to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Cohen." the doctor replied. "Hey, this is his brother, can't you tell him anything?" Marrissa protested. The doctor shook his head, and motioned for Seth to come over.

"Your brother has a rare disease..., not many people have it...," the doctor started. "You can cure it right?" he asked. "Yes, I was getting to that, but he'll have to be here for a few more days, I don't know how the cure will effect him, but there is a pretty good chance that it will work out okay. He'll still have to recover at home for a couple weeks or months to regain his strength, can you have your parents to come to my office so we can discuss this when they come back?" the doctor asked handing Seth a card. "Yeah, sure, can I go see him, is he awake?" Seth asked. "Yeah, don't stay long." the doctor replied then left the three teens. Seth approached the door, "Seth, where are you going?" Summer asked. "To see Ryan, you want to come?" he asked. The two girls nodded and followed Seth out the door, then to Ryan's room.

"Hey." Seth said as sitting down beside his friend and adopted brother. "Hey." Ryan replied. Marrissa and Summer walked into the room. "Hey Chino." Summer said. "Hey." Marrissa replied. "Hi." Ryan replied softly. "So, how you feeling?" Seth asked. Ryan nodded, "The same, have the doctors told you the news yet?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, he didn't want to, but he did." Seth replied. "Did you use the old 'Seth charm' on 'em?" he asked. "No, it was actually Marrissa." Seth replied and pointed at Marrissa. "Oh, Thanks." Ryan said. "No problem, all though we still don't know what the news is." she replied. "Oh, right, sorry. I was in such a hurry to come in here I forgot. He has a rare disease, it's curable, he has a pretty good chance that everything will be okay. He'll be out of school a few weeks or months, but he should be okay." Seth replied.

"That's good." Summer replied. "Yeah, that's what I said." Ryan replied. Marrissa nodded, "So, you need anything?" she asked. "Nah, I'm fine." Ryan replied. "Oh, okay." Marrissa replied. "So what have you guys been up to?" he asked. "Nothing, just sitting out there hoping that you would be okay." Seth replied. "Oh." Ryan said. Just then the adults came into Ryan's room.

"Ryan!" Kirsten exclaimed and ran over to him. "Hey." he said giving her a hug. "You okay?" she asked. Ryan nodded, "Hey." Sandy said patting his adopted son on the shoulder. "Hey." Ryan replied. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Pretty much the same, um, the doctors wanted you to go see them...," Ryan started but Kirsten interrupted. "What does he want to see us about, is something wrong?" she asked. "No, everything is okay. They said I had a rare, but curable disease. I may take the treatments well, or I may not. Then I have to recover for a couple of weeks or months." Ryan replied. He was starting to get a real bad head-ache.

Kirsten sighed a breath of relief, "That's good." she replied. Seth handed his mom the card, "Here." She read it, "Thanks, Sandy?" "Yeah, I'm coming, be right back." he said, then the two left the room. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So how's the company doing?" Ryan asked Caleb. "Fine." Caleb responded. "Good." Ryan responded. He hated uncomfortable silences, especially when they were around people he knew. "So, Julie, uh, what have you been up to lately?" he asked. "Nothing, of course." she replied dryly. Ryan nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ryan said. Just then, a nurse walked in, "Allright, everybody out. Mr. Atwood needs his rest." she said. "Um, mam, can I stay in here? I'm his brother." he replied. "Allright, you can stay...," she said pointing at Seth, "...Everybody else get out!" she said while ushering Caleb, Julie, Marrissa, and Summer out of the room.

"Well, that's a relief." Ryan said. "Yeah, I know. 'Uncomfortable silences' is just so..., uncomfortable." Seth said. Ryan stifled a chuckle, while the nurse came back in with a tray. She set it down infront of Ryan, then left. Ryan lifted the top off of the tray to see chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a peice of bread. Ryan started to dig in, but then stopped, "You got anything?" he asked. Seth pointed to the bag beside him, "Mom brought me something." he said while pulling out his food. He had a cheese-burger and french-fries. Ryan looked at Seth's food, and Seth at Ryan's. "Want to trade?" Ryan asked. Seth nodded, "Yeah, I do." Ryan handed Seth his tray and Seth handed Ryan the bag. The two dug into the other's dinner.

Somewhere in the hospital...

"Well, what are the risks?" Kirsten asked. "One, that he may not recover. Two, he may get damanged in some way. The medicine effects different people different ways." the doctor replied. "When will we get to take him home?" Sandy asked. "When we figure out how the treatment has affected him." the doctor replied. "Well, what do you want to do?" Kirsten asked. "Do it." Sandy replied. "If it was my child, then I would do it, I mean, he has such a high risk that it will do what we want it to do, but it's up to you guys." the doctor said. Sandy nodded, "Yeah, do it." The doctor nodded and left the room to tell the nurses the news. "Well, what are we going to tell Ryan when they want to do this in two days?" Kirsten asked. "I don't know, maybe we should start with the truth." Sandy replied while the two walked out of the office.

"So what did you have for dinner?" Sandy asked. Kirsten and himself decided not to tell Ryan until later. Ryan and Seth came up with an idea to where they were not lying to them, and now they hoped that it would work. "Um, she brought me chicken, mash-potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a piece of bread." Ryan replied smoothly. "That sounds good." Sandy replied. Ryab nodded. Kirsten and Sandy sat down. "You know, all of you guys don't have to stay...," Ryan started. "We want to, you know you would stay if it was one of us, or even Seth." Sandy replied. Ryan smiled, "Thanks." he replied.

"So, watcha watching?" Sandy asked. "Ball-game." Ryan replied. "Nobody important, the game has like, two minutes left any way." Ryan replied while turning off the t.v. "So, what did the doctor want to talk about?" Seth asked. "The um, recovery process." Kirsten replied. Sandy nodded, "Yeah, the recovery." "Right." Seth and Ryan said at the same time. "Exscuse me, but Mr. Atwood needs his rest." a nurse who had slipped in said. "Of course." Sandy replied. The three did not move. The nurse shook her head then walked away. "What's her problem?" Sandy asked. "She's always like that I guess." Ryan replied. "Not only does Ryan need rest, but you do to Seth." Kirsten replied. "Why do I have to go to sleep?" Seth asked. "Because, it is eleven o' clock, and you haven't slept in a long time." Kirsten replied while throwing a blanket at Seth. Seth leaned back in the recliner, and Ryan laid back in his bed. "Good night." Sandy and Kirsten replied. "Night." the two boys replied while drifting off into the realm of unconciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten and Sandy watched the two sleep. It was twelve now and the two had sat in silence for an hour. "So, what are we actually going to say?" Kirsten asked. "I don't know Kirsten, I don't know." Sandy replied. The two turned back to the sleeping forms infront of them and watched as they slept.

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **I hope that you liked this chapter everyone! I have been really busy lately with a drama, and other stories, and whole lot of other stuff, so I haven't had time to write! So I am so sorry that it has taken this long for me to post! Thanks for **reading** now please **review**! Now on to the **Review Responses!**

**Review Responses:**

**Em'sPride- **Here's an update for you, I hope that you liked this chapter, and I am glad that your enjoying this story!

**alisha- **Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope that you liked this chapter. And you'll find out about Ryan later...,

**yama- **Glad to fill your needs, and don't worry, I won't! Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

**Xui- **Thanks for the nice review! I hope that you liked this chapter, please continue to read and review!

**jhhhhjfjk- **Don't cry, and here's more! I hope that you liked this chapter, continue to read and review! Thanks forthe nice review!

**forgottenletters-** Thanks, I promise that I'll do that on the next chapter! Please continue to R&R. Hope that you liked this chapter!

**meg-** Thanks for the review. I wanted to do something different for this fic, and my sis helps sometimes with the betaing. Hope you liked this chapter!

**JK- **Thanks, and yes I did.I hope that you liked this chapter, continue to R&R!

**Kierens- **Thanks, and it's just different. Hope you liked this chapter! Continue to read and review!

**Christina- **Thanks so much! I hope that you liked this chapter. Continue to read and review!

**katwoman76- **Thanks, I hope that you liked this chapter as well as the others, or more! Please R&R!

**RachCdAtwood- **Thanks, and please don't kill me! Here's an update for you! I hope that you liked it!

**kikicohen- **Thanks, continue to read and review, Hope you liked this chapter!

**JenJenxx- **Thanks, don't mean to scare you! As IF! That is what this story is about, keep you hanging on a cliffe! LOL! Hope you liked it!

**I Believe in Butterflies- **Thanks for reading, I'm glad that you liked the last chapters, continue to R&R!

**kursk- **Thanks for the review! Hope that you liked the last chapter. Continue to read and review!

**Nikki Greenleaf- **Thanks, I hope that you liked this chapter, I also hope you'll continue to R&R!

**Seattle Java- **Last but not least! Hi, thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this story so far, continue to R&R!


	5. Telling Ryan

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the O.C. or any of the characters of the show. If you think I own it, then you are wrong. I do not own it at all!

**A/n-** All reviews appreciated! All flames are used on the camp fire to warm you up! All review responses at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 5: Telling Ryan...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Sandy replied. Ryan had just woke up at about two in the morning.

"Hey." he whispered.

"How you feeling?" Kirsten asked.

"As good as I should be I guess." Ryan replied.

"Hey, we need to talk." Sandy replied.

"Do you need to wake Seth up?" Ryan asked.

"No. We need to talk to you." she replied. Ryan nodded and waited for the two to talk.

"So. Uh, the doctor said that there was some risks involved with the procedures, and...," Kirsten started.

"What are the risks?" Ryan interrupted.

"Uh, it is several different things. Nothing to major though." Sandy replied.

"I don't care about the risks, okay? I just want to get better. Is there a good chance that I **will **get better?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. He said that the odds of you succesfully making these operations were very positive." Sandy replied.

The three sat in silence for a good while. "Are you okay?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan nodded. "I'm just tired." he replied.

"Get some rest." Kirsten replied. Soon Ryan was asleep again. "Why didn't we tell him the truth?"

"We did, we just didn't tell him all of it. You don't want him to worry do you?" Sandy asked.

"No, I don't." Kirsten said. She still felt bad. She felt like she just betrayed someone she loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, when does your procedures start?" Summer asked.

"Uh, on Monday. They said that they would prep me that morning. They said that you guys can come and see me that afternoon." Ryan replied.

"Well. I'm here if you need me." Marrissa said and smiled at Ryan.

"Thanks." Ryan smiled back. Just then a nurse brought in Ryan's lunch. Ryan looked at it, and Seth grabbed his bag.

"You want to trade?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Ryan replied. The two then traded again.

The two girls laughed. "Have you been doing this all the time?" Marrissa asked.

"Yeah." Seth replied while eating Ryan's lunch.

"Well, I'm glad that your feeling better." Summer said.

"Thanks." Ryan replied. "And Thanks for the C.D.'s, I appreciate it." Ryan replied.

"Your welcome." Marrissa said.

Ryan smiled at Marrissa. He was glad that she was here for him. He always wanted her to be. No matter what.

"Well, uh Coop, we better go." Summer said while leaving. "See-ya Chino."

"Bye." Ryan replied he then looked at Marrissa.

"Bye Ryan." She replied.

"See-ya." He said and smiled at Marrissa.

"Ryan, what was that about?" Seth asked.

"What? I just said 'See-ya'." Ryan said while staring at Seth.

"You just didn't say, 'See-ya.' you said it with a smile. Why haven't you told her yet?" Seth asked.

"Told her what?" he asked.

"That you like her man! She likes you, you like her, what's the big deal?" Seth asked.

"I got more important things on my mind...," Ryan replied. "... and how do you know I like her?"

"I just do." Seth replied while shaking his head.

"Why haven't you told Summer yet?" Ryan asked.

"I have my friend, countless times, but she keeps sinking my love like a ship that doesn't have any boards in it!" Seth exclaimed.

"Right." Ryan replied. He was starting to feel bad. "Hey, you mind if I rest? I don't feel so well."

"Nah, rest all you want. I'm gonna go find mom." Seth replied while leaving Ryan alone.

Ryan let out a groan of pain. What was happening to him? He winced as a pain shot through his body. "Why me?" he whispered while closing his eyes, trying to block out the pain that held him.

To be continued...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **I hope that you liked this chapter, I just got back from competition. So I haven't been able to post. Thanks for reading, now please review. Now off to my reviewers...,

**Review Responses:**

**forgottenletters- **In time you will find out. Until then you will just have to wait patiently or not so patiently, it's up to you. LOL! Thanks for the comment, and review. There was an update for you, I hope that you liked it! Continue to R&R!

**jhhhjfjk89-** Thanks for the comment, and review, and there was an update for you. I hope that you liked this chapter, and that you continue to R&R!

**Rach CD Atwood- **Thanks for the comment, and review, and I hope that you liked this chapter! I did read most of the story. I have been really busy and not been able to read all of it. I will read the rest soon! I promise! LOL! Continue to R&R!

**kursk- **I hope that I updated soon enough for you! Thanks for the comment, and review, and the answer to your questions..., well you'll see. I'm pretty sure that Marrissa will be there for him, but you'll see on that as well! LOL! Continue to R&R!

**Em'sPride- **Thanks for the comment and review! I hope that you liked this chapter. Continue to R&R!

**I-Believe-in-Butterflies- **Thanks for the comment, and I hope that everything goes well with Ryan too. Wait I'm writing this! LOL! Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter. Continue to R&R!

**JenJenxx- **Thanks for the comment, I'm glad that your glad that Ryan is hopefully going to be okay. LOL! Thanks for your review. I hope that I updated soon enough for you. Hope you liked this chapter. Continue to R&R!

To everyone who may have read and not reviewed. Thanks so much!

-KerowynGreenleaf


	6. Visiting, and More pain?

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the O.C. or any of the characters of the show. If you think I own it, then you are wrong. I do not own it at all!

**A/n-** All reviews appreciated! All flames are used to make dinner for Seth and Ryan. All review responses at the bottom of the page.

Here's the next chapter..., enjoy...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat in the room. He was in pain, but he wouldn't tell anyone. He was just glad that everyone left, even Seth. He didn't want anyone to worry, although they were. He opened his eyes when the door opened.

Marrissa was standing at the door. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." Ryan gasped. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I, uh, I, left my purse." Marrissa replied. She left her purse on purpose, she wanted to see Ryan again.

"Oh." Ryan said.

"How are you feeling? You don't look well." She said.

"Just tired." Ryan lied. He didn't need her even more worried.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"It's up to you." He replied.

"Okay." She said while sitting down beside him. "Uh, Ryan."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Uh...," She started, "Never mind."

"I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Atwood needs his rest, visiting hours for Mr. Atwood is over." A nurse said. "You'll have to leave miss."

"Oh, okay, uh, I'll talk to you tommorrow, I guess." Marrissa said while leaving.

"Yeah." Ryan replied while watching Marrissa leave.

"Get some rest Mr. Atwood." The nurse said while leaving Ryan, once more, alone in the hospital room.

Ryan closed his eyes, and sighed in pain. He didn't even notice when Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy came in.

"Ryan?" Kirsten whispered.

"Huh?" Ryan whispered back.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." Ryan lied.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan shook his head. He didn't need anything, but to be left alone.

"We'll be out in the hall if you need us, allright?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded. "I'm just gonna get some sleep."

"Good-night sweetie." Kirsten whispered while kissing Ryan's forehead.

"You sure?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded. "Just tired."

"Then get some rest. Seth, Kirsten, come on, let's let Ryan rest. We'll be back soon." Sandy said. "If you need us we'll be in the waiting room." Sandy said while leaving.

Ryan was happy to be alone again, he missed Marrissa, and almost called her, except for him feeling bad. He soon drifted off into a pain-filled sleep, he just hope that the disease could be treated...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two nurses and a doctor rushed into Ryan's room. Kirsten and Sandy looked up when they did and ran to the room, followed by Seth. What was going on? Kirsten halted at the door when she saw the doctor and the nurses working on Ryan.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked.

"Code blue." Another nurse responded while coming into the room.

"What? He's not breathing? What's wrong with him?" Kirsten asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Get them out of here! NOW!" The doctor ordered while working on Ryan.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." The nurse who just came in escorted the two out then rushed back into the room, slamming the door on the two's faces.

"Sandy." Kirsten whispered. "What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know Kirsten, I don't know."

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n- I know, I know. Short, and Late! Well, better late than never! LOL! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I should, school's back in, and I have a thousand things to do! I did put some 'Marrissa-Ryan' moments in here, did I not? LOL! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you guys liked this chapter, review please!


End file.
